


Sword Fight (at the Museum)

by GeeLiz_98



Series: 30 Day Chanbaek Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Museum Date, Shy Park Chanyeol, Teenagers, it is a bit stupid but also kind of sweet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLiz_98/pseuds/GeeLiz_98
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol met online and are finally going on their first date. But when you put two trouble-makers together, they will cause chaos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 30 Day Chanbaek Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sword Fight (at the Museum)

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this as part of a challenge I set to write a fic to a prompt on every day in Jan...the prompt was hand holding which I took complete liberty with...
> 
> Enjoy!

His hands were so sweaty that he had to wipe them down on his jeans, a decision he immediately regretted because they were his nice jeans. He couldn’t show up with dirty jeans. 

They weren’t supposed to meet for at least 20 minutes but Chanyeol wanted to be early. He wanted to be standing outside the museum where they had agreed to meet first, that way he would be leaving the initial approach down to Baekhyun. Maybe he was being a bit mean but if Chanyeol had to approach the other boy first, the stress might kill him. 

Trouble was, Chanyeol was a very fast walker on account of his long legs and abundance of energy supplies so he was much earlier than he wanted to be. To kill some time, Chanyeol pulled out his phone to play a mobile game. Irritatingly, his hands were far too sweaty to work the touchscreen so the phone went right back in his pocket. It was a pretty cold day but the combination of his fast walking and his nerves made for a very, very warm young man. 

Never in his life had Chanyeol been on a date. At 17 years of age, this fact felt utterly despicable! All of the boys in his class had been on dates, had kissed girls. Some had even had sex! Chanyeol could hardly imagine this when he hadn’t even had a crush that he entertained for more than a week. 

This was true, apart from the date Chanyeol went on with a girl in his class at school when he was 15. It was only a silly date. Childish, he would even say. The two of them went to the cinema to watch a terrible cartoon because it was the only thing showing in the middle of the day before having a Mcdonalds and going home. The date was nice. The girl was friendly and laughed at Chanyeol’s dumb jokes, she even bought him a Mcflurry but Chanyeol simply didn’t like her. When she laughed, he felt nothing. When she brushed his hand with her’s it was as though a tepid breeze had gone past. Nothing. 

Chanyeol knew this date would be different, however, because he definitely liked this person. He liked him so much that he thought he might be sick on his favourite trainers from the mixture of stress and extreme excitement; he was practically vibrating. 

He had met Baekhyun on an online forum. A stupid thing to do but it wasn’t like he had any other choice, nor was he technically looking for someone to meet in real life. Chanyeol simply wanted a place to talk about his favourite anime and Baekhyun just so happened to be there. The two boys had been chatting for a long time before Baekhyun dropped the bombshell that he liked Chanyeol - in “that” way, he had insisted once Chanyeol asked for clarification - and asked him on a date. 

Chanyeol could hardly believe his luck! Never in his life had he met a boy who might like a boy like Chanyeol. Or who would like a boy at all! So he jumped at the chance. From their chats, he knew that Baekhyun was his type of person; he was funny, silly and he didn’t take himself too seriously. He was even really pretty, Chanyeol thought. Despite only having seen blurry photos taken in bathroom mirrors, Chanyeol had seen enough.

The other boy had really nice eyes, especially when he smiled. In fact, his whole face was a sight to behold and Chanyeol could hardly believe his look. Like an angel, a very pretty angel, he had appeared in Chanyeol’s life and chosen him. Out of all the people in the world, Baekhyun chose tall, clumsy Chanyeol who thought his ears were way too big and his eyes were too huge and his limbs were too long. Dare Chanyeol admit it but Baekhyun also had really pretty lips. They were pale pink and perfectly formed in a bow, the top lip wonderfully plump, with a little mole on the right-hand side which Chanyeol would gladly peck with his own lips and then they would kiss properly, leaning in close so that Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s button nose up cl-

“Earth to Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol clambered backwards in surprise, barely maintaining his balance. His heart was fluttering from the wanderings of his own mind but when he saw who was actually standing in front of him, the young man went all woozy. 

“You alright?” Baekhyun queried with a dazzling smile, and a teasing glint in his pretty brown eyes, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Not a ghost. Just the epitome of beauty and handsomeness in human form. Standing far too close to Chanyeol’s face.

In person, Baekhyun was far more than Chanyeol could have imagined. He was a little taller than Chanyeol thought he would be but he was still shorter than the tallest boy in Chanyeol’s entire school...so, Chanyeol. Not only was he so, so, so pretty, but he was also really cool. Dressed in black skinny jeans, big black boots and a leather jacket, complete with earrings in both ears and a tiny daisy charm around his neck, he made Chanyeol look pretty silly. He had only worn jeans and an Iron Maiden shirt. 

“I...no, I didn’t see a ghost,” Chanyeol replied, immediately feeling stupid. He obviously hadn’t seen a ghost; the street was far too busy for ghosts to go by unnoticed…

This made Baekhyun chuckle, which he tried to hide by covering his mouth. Great. He also had black nails. He was so cool. 

“That’s good,” Baekhyun giggled, “so, shall we go in?”

Barely giving Chanyeol the chance to even nod, he grabbed onto the tall boy’s arm and skipped up to the museum door, dragging Chanyeol with him.

One thing that could not be portrayed through a chat box was how lively Baekhyun was. Sure, Chanyeol was loud and boisterous but Baekhyun was on a whole other level. Even in line for the tickets, he could hardly stand still, bouncing on the balls of his feet. When they got to the desk, Baekhyun talked the receptionist’s ear off, asking 101 questions about this and that exhibit, where she got her nice top from. He made Chanyeol feel almost reserved. 

It was when they were finally walking towards the first exhibit - some old paintings - that the pair finally started talking properly.

“You’re very quiet,” Baekhyun said, reading the map in his hands with a twisted face, still standing a little bit too close to Chanyeol, “are you okay?”

The shorter boy stopped in his tracks, turning to face Chanyeol with a concerned expression. So captivated by his pouting lips, Chanyeol could barely scramble his thoughts together enough to answer the question. When he finally found some words to say, they practically tumbled from his mouth. 

“I am just really nervous because I’ve never been on a date before...well I did go on a date with a girl from my class but that was ages ago and I don’t even like girls. It was silly really but we went to Mcdonalds afterwards and she bought me a McFlurry but you’re prettier than her and I’m really out of breath I can’t stop talking...oh my God. Shut up.”

Looking slightly bewildered, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with a blank expression. He’d completely blown it. It was very easy to seem clever and cool when talking on the internet but now that they were standing millimetres away from each other (Baekhyun had no concept of personal space at all), Chanyeol couldn’t compose himself. 

When Baekhyun burst into laughter, Chanyeol thought he was going to cry. His hands were sweaty, his face was burning up, and his tummy was swirling. He wanted nothing more than to go home.

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, sounding surprisingly endeared, “you don’t need to be nervous! You’re the nicest person I know! Now I get to be with you in real life which is even better!” His smile was so entrancing that Chanyeol couldn’t even focus on anything else. “Please don’t be nervous.”

The taller boy buried his face in his hands (so, so sweaty) and sighed. 

“Sorry,” he sighed, “I just don’t want you to think I’m a loser.”   
  


Then Baekhyun actually looked at him in horror and disgust. 

“You’re not a loser,” he said sternly, “you’re great. But what isn’t great is this shitty exhibition,” he looked to the side for a second, clearly plotting something before his face lit up, “I want to show you something!” 

What Chanyeol didn’t expect was to be led to a really weird exhibit in the museum basement titled “Coming Out”, as signalled by the gigantic neon sign outside the double doors. 

“I came here with my friends,” Baekhyun explained as he quickly took yet another floor plan from the man on the door, “it’s supposed to be, like, political? I dunno it’s old people stuff, I guess.”   
  


Absentmindedly, Chanyeol nodded. He wasn’t really interested in the exhibit, far more occupied by the way that the neon lights lining the walls lit up Baekhyun’s face with pinks and blues and yellows. 

“Aha!” Baekhyun jabbed his finger at a square on the map and pointed off in the distance, “it’s over there! Come on!” 

Following Baekhyun’s lead, Chanyeol walked through the huge room, barely glancing at the photographs of men in dresses (drag queens? He wasn’t really sure…), the paintings of rainbows, and strange-looking flowers that made Baekhyun titter. 

“If you like the lady flowers,” Baekhyun said as he grabbed onto a black velvet curtain secluding a corner of the room, “then you’ll love this.”

He tore the curtain open with a flourish.

“Oh my God! What the hell!?” What Chanyeol saw forced him to immediately shut his eyes and turn away. 

“Oh, come on!” Baekhyun singsonged, “they’re only rubber penises!” 

He spoke as though a small room of plastic willies was the most normal thing in the entire world. Chanyeol wondered if the entire date was some kind of elaborate prank. Had Baekhyun brought him here to make fun of him? Haha, trap the gay boy in a room full of penises! That’s funny!

Sensing Chanyeol’s discomfort, Baekhyun sighed and stomped over to a particularly large one which was stuck to the display with a suction cup and pulled it off with a pop. 

“You aren’t using your imagination!” 

With a straight face, unperturbed by Chanyeol’s utter confusion, Baekhyun got onto the floor on all fours and placed the dick on his head. 

“Hm?” 

“Erm...if this is a weird sex thing I...I don’t want to do anything like that right now. I came to look at paintings and maybe the planetarium, not-”

Baekhyun cut him off with a groan, obviously fed up but Chanyeol had absolutely no idea why.

“No! You don’t get it!” He crawled around the floor a bit and made a horse noise, “see? I’m a unicorn! Obviously…”

“Wh-”

“Fine, fine,” Baekhyun said as he stood up, smacking the penis down again and looking around in thought, “ooo! This is a good one!” 

He grabbed two smaller penises and held them on his head, suddenly imitating a cow. 

“You’re really weird, you know that?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but admit that, really. After all, he wasn’t sure what the etiquette was in this situation. 

Whatever it was, Baekhyun seemed pleased with himself. 

“Yup! But at least you aren’t nervous anymore!” He seemed genuinely happy to announce that and pointed to Chanyeol’s ears, “they aren’t red anymore!”

Lifting his hands to his ears, Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock. His hands weren’t even sweaty anymore!

“My mama always says my charm is my shock factor,” Baekhyun said proudly with his chest puffed out, “so I thought I’d shock your shyness away!” Then he turned and grabbed two ginormous willies and held one out to Chanyeol, “sword fight?”   
  


Chanyeol would be lying if he said this wasn’t the strangest experience of his life, but as soon as he hit Baekhyun over the head with the phallic object, he laughed so hard that he could barely stand. 

They messed about like that for ages, screeching as they chased each other around the small room, hitting each other in the face, howling at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“You’re good fun when you aren’t being all quiet,” Baekhyun admitted, completely out of breath after just blocking about 10 strikes to the backs of his legs, “I like it!”

Chanyeol laughed with his full chest, his proper, deep laugh. “You’re nothing to be shy of! You’re a clown!”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, challenging Chanyeol to carry on, standing poised with his penis, ready to fight. 

“Besides, there’s no need to be scared of complete and utter losers.”

With an innocent smile, Chanyeol charged at Baekhyun and pinned him against the display shelf, wrestling with the other boy as they laughed outrageously loudly. Reaching above his head, Chanyeol got ready to drop the rubber object so that the sucker would land on Baekhyun’s head but he was stopped in his tracks. 

“Oi!”

Chanyeol turned around to see the man who was standing at the door, dropping the penis on the floor with a jiggly flop, hearing Baekhyun let out a nervous yip from behind him. 

“Uh oh,” the other boy whispered, trying to hide his face. 

“You!” The man pointed an accusatory finger at Baekhyun before charging at him, “I have told you before! You are BANNED from this exhibit!”   
  


“Fuck!”

Without any explanation or warning, Baekhyun grabbed onto Chanyeol’s hand and dragged him away from the display, past the furious man, and out of the room. 

As fast as their legs could carry them, the boys sprinted through the exhibit, guided by the changing rainbow lights as they fled. The sound of their shoes hitting the polished floor was met with their joyous cries and Chanyeol wondered if he had ever felt so thrilled in his life before. 

They only paused once they had escaped the double doors and made it into the stairwell. Still laughing, Baekhyun steadied himself on Chanyeol’s arm. The taller boy wasn’t faring much better, his ribs aching from strained laughter. He had to force himself to calm down through fear that his lungs might burst. 

His efforts turned out to be futile as soon as he saw something protruding from Baekhyun’s boot.

“Oh...oh no,” he heaved, grasping his belly which was starting to cramp, “you...you’ve got a...a penis on your...a penis,” he was laughing so hard he couldn’t speak.

When the other boy saw the penis suckered to his toe, he practically roared with laughter, screeching with utter joy and horror. Which was a mistake. 

“I know you’re in there!” 

Taking one second to communicate silently, they nodded to each other before Chanyeol clasped onto Baekhyun’s hand and led the way up the stairs. 

This time they didn’t stop running, even as guards ordered them to slow down in the Ancient Greece exhibit, even as they ran past a group of small school children who seemed terrified by the rowdy teenagers. 

They kept on running until Chanyeol saw the massive sign for the planetarium getting ever closer as they gained speed. So, grabbing even tighter onto the boy behind him, he headed right for the door and pulled them both inside.

The room was empty aside from them, as well as being pretty dark. The show hadn’t started yet so all that could be heard in the soundproof room was muffled breathing.

“That was close,” Baekhyun whispered, “he said he would call the police if I did that again.”   
  


Chanyeol looked at the other boy in disbelief, “how often do you get in trouble for stealing penises?”   
  


With that thought, Chanyeol leaned down and popped the rubber off Baekhyun’s boot with a chuckle and shoved it into the shorter boy’s pocket. 

It was when he stood up that he realised they were still holding hands. As though he had been shocked with electricity, Chanyeol let go and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He tried to ignore the look of disappointment on Baekhyun’s face. 

“I...I had fun, though. You...you’re really funny, Baekhyun,” he cringed internally. He was on a date with the coolest boy he had ever met and that was all he could say.

“I had fun, too,” Baekhyun said, his smile returning, “you are really cute, you know?”

Chanyeol nearly choked on his spit, looking to the other boy in shock.

“C-cute? How can I be cute? I’m huge and clumsy and I always fall over myself and say the wrong things and-”   
  


He froze. He felt soft lips on his cheek and before he could even register what was happening, Baekhyun dropped down from his tiptoes and looked at the floor with a shy blush. Chanyeol didn’t think Baekhyun was capable of being shy.

“You are cute because of those things,” Baekhyun said, smiling at his shoes, “especially your constant chattering,” he looked up at the taller boy, his eyes full of wonder, “it is much better than not being able to hear your voice in a chat room…”

He was right about that. Chanyeol, for one, felt deprived of Baekhyun’s laugh, of his spontaneous touches, the way he constantly shuffled on his feet. Being with the other boy in person was magical compared to what they had before. And Chanyeol liked Baekhyun then, too. 

“I think I like you, Baekhyun...I have never liked anyone before but you’re really nice and you make me laugh and you’re really funny. So, I think I like you.”

The way Baekhyun stared up at him with hope in his eyes caused Chanyeol’s heart to flutter and he had to swallow down an excited lump in his throat in case he accidentally squeaked.

“I know I like you Chanyeol. I like you very much.”

Not worrying about whether his hands were sweaty or whether Baekhyun would think he was being clumsy or silly, Chanyeol reached across in the dark and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hand. 

As soon as their palms touched, the screen on the ceiling lit up with a thousand tiny white stars, some shooting across the room at the speed of light. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as the reflection of those stars in Baekhyun’s awe-filled eyes.

Yes. Chanyeol definitely liked Baekhyun and to show the other boy just how much, he returned his kiss with a coy peck on the back of Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun’s smile was more beautiful than even the brightest star.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The 'Coming Out' exhibit is very real and I have been to it. Although there were far more vaginas than penises...THANKS FOR READING adhasfjhjgkgdgjbdg
> 
> Twitter: @Yeoloutof10 follow at your own risk, I am a bit of a clown...clearly.


End file.
